Seraph By Heart
by AnimeSmash
Summary: When a simple ruin exploration goes completely wrong, can Sorey save the thing that's most important to him?
1. Chapter I

**I own only story idea!**

 **PS- There are MAJOR SPOILERS about the end**

* * *

Chapter I

"...leo. Mi...leo. Mikleo..." The impatient Shepherd called, leaning over his sleeping best friend. The water seraph stirred, but didn't answer as we waved away the human.

"Go away Sorey...It's too early for this." Sorey knew he was right, it was somewhat early for the group, but this was something that couldn't wait.

"Mikleo," he cooed, coaxing the seraph out of his sleep. "Alright then. I guess I'll just go exploring ruins by myself." He turned his back to Mikleo and laughed before turning back, only to find a mass amount of water flying towards him. He screamed, not having time to react before the water splashed him in the face, followed by a laughing male. Sorey soon joined him as he wiped the water on his sleeve. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the lavender eyes of his childhood friend, his now lover, his hair messy from a night of sleep.

"If you think you can go ruin exploring without me...you'll have more than just water coming at you later," he scoffed as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes, waiting for the Shepherd to leave the room.

"I'll be waiting outside. Just come out when you're ready." With that, they closed the door, another free day to explore ruins in the making.

* * *

"Alright. You ready Mikleo?" Sorey smiled as he turned to his invisible friend, who nodded in reply.

"Let's go." They both pushed open the heavy door to the ruins before they stepped in, hands clasped together, their footsteps echoing in the vacant hallway. They were both in awe, neither one of them able to speak the millions of thoughts rushing through their heads. Statues lined the floors while carvings and scriptures littered the walls and ceilings. "This place..." Mikleo started, his breath caught in his throat as we slowly walked forward.

"Is incredible!" Sorey finished as he walked alongside him, mesmerized by the ruins. "This place is different than any other ruin I've seen."

"I don't even think this is a ruin." Mikleo started, focus his attention on Sorey.

"What do you mean?"

"Come look over here." Mikleo gestured to a scripture on the nearest wall, written in another language. "Seraphim of Asgurd, we ask for your blessing. This town has been corrupted without you here to guide us. Please return to this land so that we may worship you once more."

"So this place is from the Era or Asgurd."

"And this _place_ seems to be a shrine or church or something where the people worshipped seraphim." He then walked up to a shrine where a single clay dish stood. "And this must have been where they placed their offerings to the seraphim. Interesting. Not many places do that today."

"I guess people just sort of...What's the word-"

"Forgot," Mikleo replied nonchalantly as he looked at one of the carvings. "They forgot about us. Didn't think they needed us. And that's how hellions came to walk this place. And how the Age of Chaos started."

"But that's why I'm here. To make surr people don't forget about the seraphim."

"I know Sorey." Sorey felt the grip on his fingers groe tighter as he heard Mikleo sigh. "You wouldn't neglect that duty no matter what falls our way." As if on cue, a strong domain filled the ruins, making both the water seraph and Shepherd somewhat dizzy. Their interlocked fingers separated as they stepped apart.

"This domain..." Sorey started, gathering his senses before taking out his sword and looking around. "It's...so similar. What do you think Mik-" He turned, hoping to see his friend beside him, but was greeted by no one. "Mikleo? Mikleo!" he turned frantically, looking for his childhood seraph friend, but found nothing. _This domain isn't that strong. It couldn't have blocked my reissuance. So where did-_

"Sorey!" he heard Mikleo call from somewhere in the ruins before he ran towards the sound of his voice.

"Mikleo! Mikleo! Where'd you go?!" He didn't get a response this time, but he ran in the same direction. He finally reached a clearing, only to be greeted by a foe he was all too familiar with. "Mikleo!" Mikleo struggled against the claws of the wolf hellion, his claws clutching his throat and digging into the wall. Mikleo's legs kicked, hoping to find solid ground to support himself.

"S-Sorey!" he called again, only for the hellion to turn, dropping Mikleo in the process, who sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath.

"If it isn't the young Shepherd. I was only looking for a cool drink...but it seems I've found a nice appetizer as well." Lunnare licked his lips as he laughed, readying himself, blocking the path between Sorey and Mikleo. Mikleo stood, his leg wobbling beneath him as he readied his staff, waiting to attack the hellion.

"What do you want Lunnare? We've beaten you once and we can do it again!" Sorey asked as he lunged forward, a guaranteed hit, but somehow missed the wolf hellion, who was above him, ready to dive on him for another attack. Sorey quickly sidestepped and tried to run for Mikleo, but was greeted with a blast from an unknown source, sending both him and Mikleo back. Sorey landed on the ground with a groan, his back firmly hitting the wall, while he heard a gasp not far from him. "M-Mikleo..." Sorey tried to call for his seraph friend, but was too weak to do so. The dust settled, and a new figure had appeared, along with Mikleo. The girl was short with black and purple hair tied back by huge orange hair ties, and a black and purple vest over black shorts. She was leaned over someone, and that someone was Mikleo. She was sitting on top of him, limiting his movement, and one of her hands was pressed firmly against Mikleo's mouth, limiting his speech.

Seeing this, Sorey slowly stood, leaning on the wall for extra support. "Mikleo!" He grabbed his sword off the ground and brandished it towards the young girl. "Let him go!" The girl only laughed as she sat up straighter on Mikleo, her hand still pressed firmly against his mouth.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Some of us need him for something." Sorey growled at this, seeing the undeniable look of fear on his friend's features, even though it was extremely uncommon. Whatever these people wanted with Mikleo, it wasn't anything good.

 **"** Luzrov Ru-"

"I don't think so Shepard." Lunnare reacted with a swift kick to Sorey's chest, knocking the wind out of the poor Shepard. Mikleo tried to scream out for Sorey, but his cries were muffled due to the girl's hand. Mikleo then felt himself being lifted into the air, and before he knew it, his vision turned purple. He gasped before looking around, only to find himself trapped in a malevonce bubble, and he felt himself getting weaker.

"Sorey! Sorey, can you hear me?" His hands were pressed firmly against the bubble, but it wouldn't budge. Sorey stirred and looked up, only to see Mikleo in the state he was in, and Mikleo's face showed an emtion way past fear. His lavendar eyes were wide with terror and his breathing was rapid.

"Luzrov Rulay!" he cried, hoping to get Mikleo out of his bindings, but to no avail. "I said Luzrov Rulay!" It still did nothing as both Mikleo and Sorey looked at Lunnare and the girl, waiting for an answer.

"Looks like your powers been blocked off by the malevonce bubble. Not even you can save your precious now. And it look's like your he's at his end too," the girl replied as Sorey's eyes went to Mikleo, just as he slumped and fell unconscious.

"Mikleo! C'mon...You can hear me right? Mikleo!" The young Shepard was completely distraught as the bubble detaining his friend popped, and the water seraph landed in the arms of Lunnare. He groaned uncomfortably, trying to wake up.

"S-Sorey..." he whispered softly as Sorey took one step forward. "Please...help." With that, Lunnare, the girl, and Sorey's one and only were gone, leaving the Shepard in the now empty ruin hallway.

"What just..." He started before looking around. "Mikleo! Please no. He's not gone! He can't be." He felt his eyes getting heavy as he began to sway. "Mik...leo." He then fainted, lesving his mind to be tormented by losing his best friend.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of _Seraph By Heart._ I hope you guys enjoyed it. I may not br able to update this in a while since I have to finish my other story, but it's not abandon.

See yoi guys l8tr!


	2. Chapter II

**I own only story idea!**

 **PS- There are MAJOR SPOILERS about the game throughout this story**

* * *

Chapter II

" _Sorey? Sorey, wake up!"_

 _"Stop calling him. It looks like he's exhausted. Let him rest."_

 _"But still...he looks hurt!"_

 _"Not to mention the fact that Meebo's gone."_

 _Meebo? That's right! Mikleo! How could I let him get taken?! By Lunnare of all people! I'm a terrible boyfriend! But I guess I'd be a worse one if I didn't save him._

After that thought, Sorey let out a groan of discomfort before opening his emerald eyes. Staring back at him were Dezel, Edna, and Lailah...But no Mikleo.

"Oh Sorey! Thank goodness you're okay!" Lailah cried as she bounced up and down, but there was a strained tension in her voice.

"What happened to me?" Sorey asked as he tried to sit up, only to notice that his arm was bandage.

"You were unconscious after what looked like a fight."Dezel replied before continuing. "What happened in that shrine?"

"And furthermore," Edna interrupted. "Where's Meebo? Wasn't he with you?"

"Mikleo! He wasn't with me?!"

"I thought he was," Lailah stated as Sorey gripped his hair.

"No...Then it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream?" Dezel's face and tone stayed monotone, but deep down he was worried about Sorey's condition.

"Mikleo was...captured-"

"What?" The group shouted as Sorey flinched, not wanting ti go on, but did anyway.

"By...Lunnare."

"What?!"

"But...if he was captured by Lunnare then-" Dezel started as Sorey nodded.

"I know..." His eyes were downcast, one because he was still exhausted but also because he did want the other seraphs to see his frustrated tears.

"I think we should leave him to himself," Edna suggested as the older-looking seraphim nodded and left the room. The 17 year old Sheperd let out a shaky sigh before laying back down, but not because of exhaustion. Small tears stained his cheeks and eyes before he turned his back to the door, just in case they came back in.

 _How could I let him down like that. When I confessed to him...I promised that that I would protect him. And I already failed._

* * *

 _"Hey...Mikleo. Can I tell you something?" The young water seraphim looked up and smiled, but his facial features quickly became serious once he saw his best friend's face._

 _"Of course. But what's wrong? You look troubled." Mikleo patted next to him on the bed and the two sat about two feet apart._

 _"It's nothing bad. I just need advice." Sorey sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"Ask away oh mighty Sheperd." Mikleo pretended to bow sitting down, causing a smile to crack on Sorey's serious face._

 _"Okay...what do you do if you like somone but you don't know if they like you back?"_

 _"...Just tell them. Is this about Rose?"_

 _"Rose?! No! We're just friends. It's...someone else."_

 _"Well...just be you. I guess that's all I can say. I'm not good with that stuff."_

 _"Well thanks for trying." Sorey went to put his hand on the bed before he was greeted with the cold fingers of his best friend. They both looked down and realized that the two feet between them had become two inches. They both blushed before turning and Sorey heard Mikleo sigh._

 _"I think I know how to help you."_

 _"What?" Before Sorey could process what was going on, Mikleo turned, his face only inches from Sorey, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "M-Mikleo? This is reall unlike you!"_

 _"Really? I guess you haven't been watching my changing attitude then." Sorey could feel Mikleo's hot breath on his lips as a blushed appeared on his face._

 _"What's this for?" Sorey asked as Mikleo sighed and backed away._

 _"You really are oblivious aren't you?"_

 _"What-" Before Sorey could finish, Mikleo's lips smashed on Sorey's. Sorey gasped in shock, but slowly sank into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Mikleo's slender waist. Mikleo placed his arms around Sorey's neck as he opened his eyes and smiled before parting, though Mikleo turned away blushing._

 _"Mikleo..."_

 _"I don't want to hear it Sorey," he replied quickly before sighing again. "That was...difficult."_

 _"Your shyness got the best of you?" Sorey asked as he wrapped his arms around Mikleo's slender waist again. Although his head was turned, Sorey could still see the blush on Mikleo's face. "Really Mikleo, what's wrong?"_

 _To Sorey's surprise, Mikleo turned to him with a smile under his blush. "I'm supposed to be the shy one out of the two of us and you still made me ask!" He tried his best to pout, but it was too hard for the water seraph. Sorey smiled in reply as he pecked Mikleo's cheek._

 _"C'mon now, lighten up. It was just a kiss-"_

 _"Just a kiss?! Sorey!"_

 _Sorey started to laugh as Mikleo truly glared at him. "Alright fine," Mikleo huffed beforr he tackled Sorey to the bed and started tickling him. Sorey laughed as well as gasped for breath before he expected Mikleo to lessen his assult, but he never did._

 _"M-Mikleo! S-Stop!"_

 _"No way! This was for 'just a kiss'."_

 _After another minute or two, Mikleo eventually got off of Sorey and let him catch his breath. They laid on the bed, hand in hand, as Mikleo listened to Sorey's breathing._

 _"That so wasn't cool."_

 _"Maybe not, but I thought it was funny," Mikleo sighed as he rolled over and sank into Sorey's chest. Sorey sat still and tried to talk to his invisible friend before he heard soft breathing. He looked at Mikleo and noticed that he fell asleep on Sorey's chest. The Sheperd chuckled as he gently pushed Mikleo off of him before moving his bangs and placing a kiss on his circlet._

 _"I'll protrct you Mikleo...from anyone and everything that tries to keep us apart." He then left the room and let him sleep._

* * *

Mikleo woke up with hazy and cloudy lavender eyes. He tried to rub his eyes, but he found that he couldn't move his arms. _What? C'mon Mikleo! Wake up!_ But despite his pleas and protest, he was perfectly awake.

He then decided to the initiative and look up to see why he couldn't move. He looked up and then his eyes went wide. His hands were chained above his head in a crisscross fashion. He struggled to try and get out of his restraints, but to no avail. He stopped a few minutes later to catch his breath before he started to scream.

"Sorey! Sorey, it's me, Mikleo! I need your help! Sorey!" His throat was dry and and sore, he was lightheaded, and really hot, but he continued to scream, trying to get to the one pereon who could save him.

 _"He can't hear you. Stop wasting your breath."_ This new voice startled Mikleo, but he didn't show it.

"How would you know?"

 _"This domain blocks your resonance with your precious Sheperd. So he can't hear you."_

"W-Well...I'll find a way." After he said that, two people appeared, Lunnare and the girl that captured him.

"We can make that easier for you. Lunnare," the girl pointed to Mikleo as he tensed, and Lunnare slowly made his way over there.

"W-What? Stay away from me!" His metal restraints made a loud sound as he tries to get away from Lunnare.

"C'mon now my Waterfall. I won't hurt you. We just need something for proof for the Sheperd." He then looked Mikleo up and down before grabbing his cheeks. Then with one of his sharp nails, he gently pushed back Mikleo's bangs and put one finger under his circlet. The water seraph instantly tried to reel back, but Lunnare still gripped his cheeks. "I think I've found a treasure on you." He then slipped Mikleo's circlet off his head.

"No!" he suddenly cried as he jerked forward, but thr chains stopped him. "You can have anything but that."

"So this is special to you? We're done here Lunnare," thr girl replied before looking at Mikleo once more. "Now...if you could have one thing for the rest of your imprisonment, you'd want-"

"Water please!" he cried self-consciously as the girl laughed, but nodded her head. But as soon as they left, thr water seraph fell into darkness once more.

* * *

 **I will now be writing on this one more often! Please enjoy to see what happens next.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	3. Chapter III

**I own only story idea!**

 **PS- There are MAJOR SPOILERS about the game throughout this story**

* * *

Chapter III

"Mikleo!" The young Shepherd cried as he sat up, his pillow drenched in sweat. His breath was heavy as he looked around. _Why? I can't stop thinking about him. He doesn't respond to my resonates and it's already been two days. There's got to be something I can do._ He balled his hand into a fist as he growled softly before the door opened.

"Are you okay Sorey?" He looked up and saw Lailah at the door.

"Lailah..." he started before he turned his head, not wanting her to see his tears, despite the dark room.

"I heard you scream."

"So you did," he chuckled softly before he sighed. "I'm just worried is all."

"About Mikleo?"

"I haven't heard from him in two days. He's a strong seraph but I doubt he'll survive long on his own."

"He's being held by the Lord of Calamity. They have to want something from him." Sorey's hands balled in a fist, but he tried not to show it.

"I was thinking that too." There was a moment of silence before Lailah spoke to him again.

"Why are you so protective of him anyway? Not saying that you wouldn't be like this for any of us but..." Sorey simply shrugged before sighing.

"Who knows? He's like a brother but so much more at the same time. He's a part of me, and I just hate to see him hurt like this."

"So that's why you didn't want him to be a Sub Lord." The Shepherd nodded before lying down, a silent gesture asking her to leave, and she did.

Sorey's mind was filled with happy thoughts of him and his blue-haired love, and those thoughts let him sleep.

* * *

 _"The Armatus' attacks aren't working on them!" Sorey's breath was heavy as he, Lailah, and Alisha tried to defeat the hellions._

 _"They're resistant to fire," he heard Lailah say. "My power's no use on them."_

 _"Sorey..." Alisha and the Shepherd met eyes, the princess' eyes begging to retreat._

 _"We have no other choice!" T_ _hey fought off the last hellion, with heavy breath and hard heart beats._

 _"There's still so many of them," Alisha gaspes a hand over her chest before Sorey heard a hiss behind him. Luckily, he jumped out of the way before a hellion came from the ceiling._

 _"Dang!" The hellions continued to surround the trio before they all heard..._

 _"Twim Flow!"_

 _Shortly after, the hellions surrounding Sorey, Lailah, and Alisha all fell, and Sorey got a clear view of their savior. Standing not too far away was a water seraph, a bow clutched in his left hand, and a ataff in the other._

 _"Mikleo!" Sorey cried as they walked towards each other. "You couldn't have timed that bet...ter?!" He reached his hand out for a high five, but his friend simply walked past. Sorey, recovering from shock, look at Mikleo's eyes and noticed that there was an unusual spark in his eyes._

 _The seraphim walked up to Lailah and then said, "Lailah...Let me become your Sub Lord."_

 _A look of worry flashed in the fire seraph's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Sorey walkes up behind his best friend as Lailah askes the question in a panic._

 _"Wait! Hold on now!" He heard Mikleo grow before he turned and his lavender orbs shot upwards, piercing through Sorey's emeral ones._

 _"You're right! I am stubborn as a rock!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I admit it," the seraph turned away and sighed. "I'm hellbent on becoming a Sub Lord. But there's something important that you don't understand!" He had taken a few steps forward, causing the Shepherd to take a few steps back._

 _"I do understand! I just didn't want you to get involved!" They were both screaming at each other, and they both knew it...but it wasn't angrily._

 _Despite Sorey's kind and protective words, Mikleo only said three words: "Get over yourself." Sorey's eyes went wide at his soft spoken words. "Do you really think this is your dream alone?"_

 _A hellion bounced towards the two, and Sorey heard Alisha say something, but it didn't stay in his head. His eyes was lost in Mikleo's, his mind on his words. He simply smiled and stuck out his arm. "This is our dream." He saw the shorter seraph smile as he stuck out his arm, mirroring Sorey. They both looked at each other, and then Lailah before nodding their heads._

 _Lailah grabbed Mikleo's hand as Sorey went back to battle, his heart aflutter._

* * *

"Luzroz Rulay..." Sorey mutteres as his eyes opened and he was greeted with bright lights. After adjusting, he saw that it was light outside. He sat up with a groan as he looked towards the window. _Where are you Mikleo? It's been two days and I haven't heard anything._ He let out a sigh before combing his fingers through his messy brown hair, then got up and got ready for the day.

The moment he just slipped his signature blue shirt over his head, there was a soft knock at the door. He ran to it and saw that it was the innkeeper. "Good morning Sir Shepherd," the inkeeper had said softly, something clutched in her fingers.

"Good morning ma'am. Is something the matter?"

"No sir. This just arrived for you though." She held out the letter and Sorey grabbed it, feeling around for anything weird...and there was something.

"Thank you ma'am." With that, she walked away and in walked Lailah, Dezel, and Edna.

"What's that?" Dezel asked, adjusting his hat on his head.

"Someone sent me a letter?" His answer came out in a question as he rubbed the outline of something.

"Well open it!" Lailah cried as he slowly tore the top of the letter before pulling out the note too. He rear it to himself before he threw it down and pulled out the contents, which consisted of a gold circlet. Sorey gasped to himself as he thumbed with it.

He heard Dezel growl and he looked up, the circlet still in his hand. "This is mutiny," he grolwed before looking at Sorey.

"I have to Dezel!"

"How do you even know that it's him?!" Sorey simply flashed the circlet, not saying anything.

"That's..." Lailah started before Sorey nodded.

" _This_ is Mikleo's." He then turned to face Dazel. "They have him."

* * *

 **Sorry if I'm not writing that much. I don't really know if the story's going that good. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter IV

**I own only story idea!**

 **PS- There are MAJOR SPOILERS about the game throughout this story**

 **SPOILER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Chapter IV

"There's got to be a reason for keeping Mikleo when they had a perfect opportunity to take the Shepard instead." Dezel thought aloud as Sorey only looked at the note.

"What's wrong?" Lailah asked, snapping the teen out of his thoughts.

"Oh! It's just that...we're in Lohgrin right now, right?"

"Yeah" Edna replied sitting on Mikleo's bed. "What about it?"

"It's just that those three want us to meet them in Camlann. Why make us go all the way out there?" The room grew in uncomfortable silence before Sorey read the letter one more time. " _I need to show the Shepard something special..._ What does that-"

"We won't rescue Meebo by just sitting here. If Heldalf wants us to meet him in Camlann, we'll meet him in Camlann and kick his butt." Edna replied, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"She's right. We won't get to Camlann any faster by just sitting here. It should be a two days journey if we leave now." Dezel finished as the group stood.

"Well then," Lailah said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go to Camlann."

* * *

"Is the water seraph awake?" This was the first thing Mikleo heard after a rather uncomfortable slumber. His hands were still chaines above his head, so they ache considerably; so much to the fact it hurt to move them. But when he did, it caught the attention of his captors.

"I believe he is Master," the female, who still remained nameless to the seraph, replied before opening the door. Mikleo let out a small growl, his eyes locked on the door behind her, as opposed to the actual person.

"Heldalf..." he growled as the Lord of Calamities chuckled darkly.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me water seraph-"

"I have a name. Not that I give it to you but-"

"You are the Shepard's Sub Lord, are you not?" Mikleo gulped internally, but did show his fear in front of Heldalf.

"...Suppose I am?"

"Then it would be such a shame for a powerful seraphim like yourself."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Why would it be a shame?"

"You might just get betrayed by the-"

"Sorey would never betray me! Ever!"

"You put a lot of faith in this...Sorey."

"He's my best friend."

"...This is why humans ans seraphim shouldn't coexist. Humans betray us. They only need us when they want power-"

"You're one to talk! You're a hellion!"

"But _you_ made me like this!" Mikleo couldn't say anything after that; he was too busy contemplating.

" _I_ did? But how?"

"The Shepard."

"You're lying!" Mikleo cried, pulling against his chains. "Sorey didnt make you this and neither did I!"

"Not Sorey water ser-"

"Mikleo...My name is Mikleo."

"Well then...It wasn't Sorey who made me like this _Mikleo._ "

"...Then who did?" Despite his inward protest, the 17-year old seraph was genuinely terrified.

"Did you know that there are two different types of seraphim?"

"I'm aware of that, I just don't know what those types are-"

"Those who are born seraphim, and those who are humans but then become one."

* * *

 _Mikleo sat outside in complete silence, watching the stars before he heard footsteps. He then turned to see the two female seraphs. "You're still up?" Lailah asked as Mikleo sighed._

 _"Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff and couldn't get to sleep."_

 _"Guess that means you've finally hit puberty. Congrats." Mikleo sighed in annoyance at the earth seraph before continuing._

 _"This is your fault, Edna. Remember how you said there were two types of seraphim?"_

 _"Yeah. Those who are born seraphim, and those who become seraphim."_

 _"So that means that humans can become seraphim."_

 _"Ekseo and Pawan are like that. Thwy us d to be humans." Mikleo nodded at Edna's statement before a question formed in his head._

 _"How do you go about doing it? Some sort of special training?"_

 _"There's really no established method to be reborn." Mikleo turned his attention to the Prime Lord, who was now speaking. "However, it it said that he mans who are truly pure of heart will be reborn as seraphim._

 _"So this special trsining is just to achieve that pure heart, right?" Edna askes, twirling her closed umbrella. "Maybe they'd be more pure if they became mummies of something." She finished with a shrug._

 _"When they get reborn, do they take the form of a baby seraph?" the water seraph asked, ignoring Edna's comment._

 _"No. They appear as a seraph in their former human form." Lailah answered with a smile._

 _"But they lose all memories of when they were a human..." Edna added somberly._

 _"Then wouldn't that make them a totally different person?" Mikleo leaned back on the railing, staring at the two females._

 _"Basically. They're a seraph now, not a human."_

 _"But-" Lailah started, seeing Mikleo's face contort to sadness and pain from the earth seraph's answer. "I've heard that their personalities, likes and disklikes, and even important memories get inherited from when they were human."_

 _"I see. Seraphim are intriguing beings."_

 _"Now that you mention it, I guess they are."_

 _"Which type are you, Lailah?" Mikleo asked innocently, getting off the railing, getting ready to back inside._

 _"I'm..." she sighed before continuing, "I'm sorry. I don't really remember."_

 _"It's really rude to ask a female seraph something like that, y'know." Mikleo heard a small voice say behind him before he looked at her in shock._

 _"R-Really?!"_

 _"It's basics sexual harassment." After Edna's second comment, the male seraph turned beet red before facing the Prime Lord._

 _"I'm so sorry Lailah! I had no idea!" Lailah simply replied by shaking her head and putting her index finger to her chin in thought._

 _"Actually, I've never heard of any such taboo." Mikleo gasped before facing Edna._

 _"Looks like if you were a human, you'd have what it takes to be a seraph, Mikleo," she laughed as she twirled her umbrella once, then walked away with Lailah. Mikleo stood for a split second before sighing and ballinf his hand into a fist._

 _"Damn it, Edna!"_

* * *

Mikleo came back to reality after he hears Heldalf clear his throat, but one thing still bugged him. " _If you were a human, looks like you'd have what it takes to be a seraph...Damn it Edna! What does that mean?"_

"You look troubled. Is there something on your mind?" the girl asked.

"Okay...that's it! Who are you and tell me what you actually want with me?!"

"My name is Symonne-"

"And what I want isn't you. You're just my leverage to get what I want." With that, the Lord or Calamity and Symonne had left, leaving the powerless seraphim to sit in the malevolence and think.

" _Leverage to get to what I..." Sorey._

* * *

After continuous walking, the group was now a day's walk from Camlann, Lohgrin far behind them. They walked in silence; Dezel up front, Sorey in the middle, and Lailah and Edna traiking behind. Lailah's eyes were filled with sorrow as the focused on the back of Sorey's head. _You'd have what it takes...Well, you had what it took, and now it's coming back to haunt you._

* * *

 **I actually got a chance to update! I'm so glad that you guys like this story much.**

 **Now...I know I said there was a spoiler, but it wasn't like yeah so this is it! So if you put two and two together, you'd figure it out. And if I did ruin the game for you...I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy and wait for an update. See u guys l8tr!**


	5. Chapter V

**I own only story idea!**

 **PS- I forgot to mention that some scenes I put come directly from the game and DO NOT belong to me.**

 **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM HERE ON OUT**

* * *

Chapter V

"No...there's no way that's me! I wasn't..." The water seraph didn't know how to respond to what he had just saw. But there was a strange feeling bubbling inside of him. _What is this feeling? I want...revenge? But...why? I've never wanted any revenge on_ anyone. His hand started to twitch and his chest started to hurt. The Lord of Calamity had returned not long after with an Iris Gem and showed it to him, but Mikleo wasn't excited about this one. This resulted in the strange feeling in the seventeen-year old seraph. He felt something crawling up his right cheek, and whatever it was, made Heldalf happy.

"How do you feel seraphim...or should I say-"

"Stop! It's not true! You're lying!"

"If I were lying, you wouldn't be feeling this way. And you wouldn't be transforming." Mikleo growled, which surprised him.

"What have you done to me?"

"I haven't done anything...You did this to yourself. Now give in, it will release your grief." After Heldalf had said that, Mikleo's head dropped for a moment, but them it rose back up, and etched on his face was a sinister, toothy grin. " _Release me Heldalf."_

"And why would I do that?"

" _...I want revenge on the Shepard."_

* * *

The group had finally arrived in Camlann, but there was an unsettling feeling in everyone's stomach. Sorey simply looked around in awe and somewhat nostalgia. "So this is Camlann?"

"Yes," Lailah replied, but it wasn't her usually cheery demeanor. "The Origin Village."

"Village? But there's not much here. Why is that?"

"Hey! If you'd like, I could bake something special for Mikleo when he comes back! What's is favorite-"

"Forget it," Dezel growled, stepping forward. "She's not telling us."

"So what do we do now? I don't see Kittybeard." Edna sighed, kicking a stone.

"Maybe we should-"

"There's no need to try and find me." A voice had said, though the Shepherd couldn't find the owner. A domain soon took the five by full force, but there was something different as well. _What is that? It's as if another domain were combining with this one._ Sore had no time to ponder on his thoughts however, and the next thing he knew, he had drawn his sword.

"Now, now Shepherd. I do not come here to fight."

"Then where's Mikleo?!" His grip on the sword tightened as he tried to stop his beating heart.

"He'll be coming momentarily. But for now," he opened his clenched paw to reveal an Iris Gem, much to Sorey's shock. "I simply wish to show you something." He threw the Iris Gem towards Sorey, who caught it not a moment later. He held it in his hand for a moment before a bright light surrounded him, Lailah, Dezel, Edna, and Rose.

* * *

Once the light had faded, they were surprised to see that Heldalf was gone. But not only that, the whole scenery had changed. "What happened?" Sorey asked, looking around.

"Where is this?" Rose asked, following suit, looking around. "I've never seen this place before."

"It looks like we're experiencing the Dawn of Chaos," Edna replied, looking around as well. "So this must be-"

"Camlann!" Sorey finished, mildly surprised.

"Well, we might as well go on." Dezel replied, standing from his kneeling position. "We won't get out until we've seen what we need to see."

"Undisagreed," Edna replied, twirling her umbrella.

With the decision made, the group of five walked towards the old Camlann, trying to find some clue of what was going on. No later than five minutes though, they came upon a new discovery. A group of Rolance soldiers were standing in front of some townspeople, lances drawn. "Pretty big crowd here," Rose started, watching the scene intently.

"No kidding," Sorey replied, crossing his arms.

 _"General, this is absurd! How long must we keep living like this?!"_ a young man with dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair asked. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Lailah froze.

" _I am protect you from the invasion by the force of Hyland. I'd expect you to be more grateful, Shepherd."_ The soldier had replied, shocking every but Lailah, and Sorey the most. _So this is...the Shepherd before me?_

"Huh...this guy's the previous Shepherd?" Sorey asked, voicing his thoughts aloud, though he got no answer.

 _"You have occupied our village for half a year now! This isn't protection...it's house arrest!"_ A lady with brown, braided hair shouted back, holding a newborn baby.

 _"Not to mention, the kingdom of Hyland is only acting against us because Rolance moved their army here in the first place!"_ Another man shouted, the tension in the air growing with each word. Rose gasped, rather loudly at that, but no one seemed to notice.

"Good. It looks like they can't hear us."

"Iris Gems show that which has transpired," Lailah started as the Shepherd jumped at a Rolance solider, though he was blocked by their lances.

" _The strategic importance of this location cannot be overlooked just because the Shepherd founded a village here. You can trust Hyland would say the same."_ The soldier started, quite irked, causing to male to share the same reaction.

" _What? So it was inevitable?"_

 _"When one considers the rise of the Hyland Valkyrie, yes."_

 _"I've had enough,"_ the Shepherd replied, taking a deep breath. " _Just leave us."_ With those words, a man, who looked like a general, turned and left.

 _"Michael!"_ a boy no older than Sorey and Mikleo suddenly shouted. " _Are you really okay with this?" Michael...so that's his name._ Sorey sighed as he continued to watch the scene unfold.

 _"Those bastards are treating Lord Maotelus' shrine as their own fortress!"_ he continued. " _How much longer must they blaspheme the seraphim?!"_

 _"Brother!"_ Michael's sister, the lady with the baby, pleaded. Michael only continued to look at the ground with a sigh before looking up and giving her a sad smile.

" _It's okay Muse. He's right that Camlann happens to be a strategically crucial location, given that we're here along the northern border."_ He placed a hand on Muse's shoulder before continuing. " _An army that controls this territory can send troops to the enemy's capital at will. Their interest in our land is sad, but understandable."_

 _"Do you really trust the words of that tyrant?!"_ Another man asked, looking at Michael with cold eyes. The Shepherd turned to him with a shrug.

" _They will do as they will. We must focus on what we believe in. As a lone Shepherd with no other family in the world to call his own, I will protect Muse and everyone else. I swear it."_ He stated, talking to the small group around him.

"So the origin village was occupied by Heldalf," Sorey started, snapping away from the vision.

"And the dragged into the chaos of war." Lailah finished with a sigh.

"Still..." Rose started, grabbing the two's attention. "You could understand why neither army could leave it alone."

"There's probably more to this story though," Dezel stated, tipping his hat forward. "Let's head to the shrine."

"Right." With a nod of confirmation from the Shepherd, they set off once again.

* * *

The five arrived at the shrine, only to be greeted by the human Heldalf they saw before. " _If this podunk town can serve as key to successful conquest of the northern territory...then I can suffer the ire of one measly Shepherd."_ Just then, a Rolance solider came running to him. _"What is it?"_

 _"An enemy attack! The northerners have arrived!"_ After a moment of silence, the soldier continued. " _N-No! It appears to be the Hyland army!"_

 _"I will not rise to their bait."_ Heldalf replied. _"Assemble the troops. We shall retreat."_

 _"We will make no counterattack?"_

 _"Would you have me throw men away on some meaningless skirmish with Hyland? Don't be an imbecile."_

 _"Guess this town is destined for the scrap heap after all."_ Another solider sighed as Heldalf walked away. " _Have the order to retreat given at once!"_

"Unbelievable!" Rose cried in complete shock. "Doesn't he care about the happiness of the villagers?!"

"This trivial nonsense is what got the entire village wiped out?!" Dezel asked, but Sorey only growled, unsure of what to say. It went black around the heroes before another disaster scene appeared in its place. The village of Camlann was now on fire, villagers running amok, Hyland soldiers killing the ones who stood still. "Stop it!" Sorey cried, his heart twisting in every way, but no one could hear him but Rose and his traveling seraphim. More people died left and right as Sorey balled his hands into a fist, doing nothing.

"Sorey..." Lailah started, but was cut off by Rose, who shared an equal amount of anger.

"Knowing we can't do anything to intervene just makes it worse." Michael soon came into the picture, quite dazed and confused.

" _What on earth is Heldalf doing?!"_ He continued to look around before he heard someone groan beside him: " _Heldalf...abandoned the village and...fled..."_ He then died as Michael picked up his fallen sword.

" _Filthy Rolance scum! Sneak into the mountains, will you?"_ The soldier sneered as Michael slowly raised his sword. He was going to strike on the guard, but was repelled by his lance and kicked in the leg, causing him to fall to the solid earth. The soldier was ready to strike down on the fallen Shepherd, who had put his arms up as some kind of defense. Luckily though, a call from another soldier stopped the blow, and the first ran off.

Lailah stood, hands over her mouth in complete shock, and the other four stood motionless. " _How could this happen?"_ Michael asked to no one in particular, slowly getting up.

" _Shepherd!"_ A wounded female village had called to the recovering male. _"Muse has gone to the shrine!"_

 _"What?!"_ he replied in shock.

" _To beg the Rolance army for assistance..."_ she finished, clutching her arm.

"But Heldalf's already run away!" The five cried, though none could hear them.

Michael nodded before running off towards the shrine, crying: " _Muse...please be safe!"_

"Hurry to the shrine!" Sorey cried, following his previous counterpart, running towards the shrine.

"Wait! Please!" Someone had cried to him, and when he turned, he was surprised to see Lailah. "I understand that, as a fellow Shepherd, you feel strong empathy toward him. That is normal." Sorey only sighed before looking up again.

"I can already tell this isn't going to end well."

"We've learned than enough here to put the pieces together at this point." Rose replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"But we still need to see this through, don't we?" he countered back as Lailah could only nod. "Let's go." With that, they ran off towards the shrine.

* * *

The five reached the shrine only moments after Michael, which was fast enough to hear a scream, most likely from Muse, and said male running up the stairs, Hyland soldiers coming into view. They followed after the Shepherd only to see the burning shrine with Muse propped on her arm. _"The child! The child!"_ Michael ran past her, through the flames, and grabbed the child. He was about to run back before he looked down at he young babe.

" _He's alive...He's alive, but...My god..."_ Sorey watched in complete silence before he saw Michael look back at the shrine. " _Maotelus..."_ He continued to look at the shrine, then his sister, slowly being consumed by flames, then the shrine again before looking to the sky. " _All is lost..."_ he cried sadly. " _Maotelus has become a hellion, and this...this innocent child...All due to the insipid ambitions of one man..."_ A glare formed in his eyes as he started to walk back to the shrine, child in hand.

" _Brother?"_ Muse started before she realized what he was doing. " _Wait!"_ He continued to walk towards the shrine however, a growl forming in his throat.

" _No, don't! Please!"_ his sister cried, crawling through the fires. " _Brother!"_ Despite her words yet again, he placed the child on the altar and drew his sword, holding it above his head.

" _O ye who brought us this misfortune...I grant thee eternal solitude!"_ He struck down on the child, malevolence forming where the dead child now laid.

" _No!"_ The five heard Muse screaming, but they were too shocked to comprehend it.

" _Heldalf,"_ Michael started, a very cold bite in his tone. " _Live now and forever in a hell of your own making. This...is my answer."_ The heroes' vision went black again before they arrived in a forest, where Heldalf and a few others walked.

" _Stop!"_ A Hyland soldier had shouted, stopping them in their tracks.

" _So they anticipated our retreat..."_ Heldalf sighed. " _You are the Valkyries, I take it?"_ There was silence on both sides for a moment or two before purple lightening came down and struck Heldalf directly.

" _Lightening?! General!"_ Heldalf remained on his knees, twitching every now and then before he grunted. He then stood, though not as straight as before he hard a female soldier say, " _Heldalf! Prepare yourself!"_ He gasped, not able to comprehend what had happened before to Hyland soldiers came and struck him, though Heldalf didn't die. Instead, he sat up straight before a purple magic formed in his hand, and he launched it at the soldiers, both falling to the ground. He growled again as an arrow struck his shoulder, but he growled and pulled it out, no expression on his face. He threw it down the stared at the guards, who were utterly afraid.

" _S-Stay away from us, you monster!"_ One cried before they all ran. He looked around to notice his own soldiers doing the same, much to his surprise.

* * *

The world faded to black once more, but this time, they came back to current day Camlann in complete shock. "So that's what went down." Dezel said in a monotone voice, fixing his hat.

"So Kittybeard didn't become a hellion...he was _made_ one." Edna started, just as sad.

"One bearing the most terrible curse there could possibly be." Lailah finished with a sigh.

"And the one responsible for it...was the previous Shepherd." Rose said, more to herself than aloud.

"And...that poor child..." Sorey sighed before a familiar voice sounded.

" _Do you know who that poor child was Sorey?"_ The Shepherd looked up in surprise to hear that voice.

"Mikleo!" His excitement was short-lived however when he saw Mikleo's appearance. His eyes were the same lavender color, but they were slits now. His skin was almost gray and the there were scales crawling up the right cheek.

" _That poor child was **me** Sorey! I was **killed** by the Shepherd. And I want revenge now..."_

"But...Michael's dead, Mikleo. I'm sorry it happened but-"

" _I don't mean on my uncle. I mean the current Shepherd...To make sure it doesn't happen again."_ Mikleo let out a growl before malevolence formed around him. Sorey heard a gasp before he felt a wave of relief go over him, but it wasn't a good thing.

"Lailah-"

"I had to Sorey! He would have hurt us all!"

"But-" He stopped when he heard another growl and felt a gust of wind. His breath was hitched in his throat as his green orbs grew large. "Mik...Mikleo!" Sorey cried as he stepped forward, but was stopped by Dezel.

"That's not Mikleo." Sorey shook off his words. Mikleo... _his_ Mikleo, had turned into a hellion...before his very own eyes.

* * *

 **This is the very sad ending of this chapter...I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See u guys l8tr!**


	6. Chapter VI

**I own only story idea!**

 **THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM HERE ON OUT**

* * *

Chapter VI

The wind seraph's words stayed with Sorey. _That's not Mikleo. But...Mikleo._ "We have to purify him! Lailah!"

"I agree, but I won't be of any use here. I'm weak against water."

"Right. You ready Edna?"

"The soon we get Meebo back, the better."

"Alright. Hephsin Yulind!" The earth seraph disappeared before armatizing with her. The rocks subsided, and Sorey stared up at the dragon.

 _"Are you going to be able to do this?"_

"I have to...For Mikleo." With that, he charged forward, the two fist at his side. Dezel and Lailah followed close behind, summoning artes to keep the hellion distracted.

 _"Alright then, we don't have time to lose."_

"You're right. Echo Shock!" The armatized Shepherd casted the arte, but the demon Mikleo flew higher, avoiding the arte all together. The brunette growled, casting another arte. "Rising Sands!" This one actually hit the creature, but he recovered just as quickly. "Dammit! This isn't working."

"We need to bring him down," Dezel replied, coming up next to the Shepherd, his pendulum hanging from his hand. "I'll strike him down and weaken him, then you two can finish it."

"Right." Sorey ceased the armatus with the 1,300 year old female and looked at Dezel before he nodded. "Lukeim Yurlin!" He then aramatized with the wind seraph but not before Mikleo unleashed a large whirlpool of water. Before the water could do real damage though, Edna put of a barrier of earth, making the water spread around the armatized male. Sorey nodded at Edna in a small gesture of gratitude before he and Dezel charged forward.

 _"It's time! Are you ready Sorey?"_

"Yeah!"

 _"Come divine wings! Swarm the skies! Sylphystia!"_ After the incantation of the mystic arte, hundreds of green crystallized blades fell in a circle around the dragon. Before long, the blades turned into a gust of wind, which sent the male straight out of the sky. _"Sorey, Edna, now!"_ Dezel broke the armatus, allowing Sorey to finish things up with Edna.

"Right. Hephsin Yulind! You ready Edna?"

 _"Let's do it! Earth Lord! Strong as the earth! Behold, rain of ruin! Earth Revolution!"_ A rock explosion blocked the view from Lailah and Dezel, who were standing off to the side. After a while, the two emerged, separated from the armatus.

"He's down Lailah, we should purify him before he recovers." Despite the happy news, Sorey sounded upset. _If this doesn't work...no. It has to!_

"Are you ready Sorey?"

"...Yeah. Fethmus Mioma!" Sorey gripped the sword in his hands before charging towards the fallen dragon.

 _"Lord of Fire! Crimson flame! May it burn your soul! Flamberge!"_ A wall of fire emitted from the sword where Sorey had struck Mikleo, hoping to purify him. He broke the armatus once more and waited for the flames to die down. When they did, all that was left was an unconscious Mikleo.

* * *

Sorey rushed to his lover's side, cradling the unconscious figure in his arms. "Sorey, wait!"

"Is something wrong, Lailah?" He placed the male back on the ground and turned to his Prime Lord. She cast her glance aside before she sighed.

"Sorey, there's a chance that the purification didn't work-"

"What do you mean? We've purified tons of other seraphs and people. Why would it not work against Mikleo?" The other three seraphim could hear the fear in Sorey's voice, but none of them said anything.

"...Now that Mikleo knows his past, he has a hatred that's been inside of him for seventeen years. Most of the people we've purified are corrupted by malevonce. Mikleo's case was both that in pure hatred."

"But it's not towards me!"

"I know. But it _is_ towards the Shepherd. It was just a warning, it may have work-" She was interrupted by a scream from Sorey, who then kneeled on the ground, clutching his side. He turned and gasped, trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes. There stood Mikleo, but he was still the same as we was when they first saw him; gray skin, lavender slit eyes, and scales on his cheek.

" _You thought you could stop me that easily Sorey?"_ He scoffed and summoned his staff and pointed at Sorey. _"My hatred won't be quelled until I kill you myself."_

"Mikleo..." He stood on his feet, hearing Lailah cast a healing arte on him. "What did we do wrong?"

"Sorey...if this doesn't work, we're going to have to...defeat him," Dezel sighed, slightly swinging his pendulum left and right.

"...Not yet. We need to weaken him one more time. Let's go everyone!" Sorey drew his sword and looked at Mikleo, and the two looked eyes. Mikleo halted for a moment and gasped but quickly shock his head and ran forward.

 _"Twin Flow!"_ Mikleo thrust his staff forward, water coming from it and shooting it towards Sorey. Edna quickly reacted though, and put a wall of rock in front of Sorey. But once the wall went down, Mikleo had charged towards Sorey and smacked him with his staff, sending him back a few steps. He grunted before falling back, not seeing Mikleo charge up for another arte.

 _"_ _Prepare yourself because I'm not holding back! Crystal Rod!"_ He threw his rod forward, and managed to hit Edna and Lailah, but Sorey and Dezel managed to get out of the way.

"Dezel, grab it now!" Before Mikleo had a chance to grab his staff, Dezel swung his pendulum forward and grabbed the staff.

 _"Hey!"_ Sorey took the staff from Dezel but in the process, Mikleo stuck out his hand and retrieved his staff.

"It's time! Howling blade...Bolt Tempest!" He charged towards his childhood friend, his sword sparking with electricity. He managed to hit Mikleo and send him flying back a few feet, but with a gel that Mikleo conveniently had, he was back on his feet.

 _"That was my last one...That's it! I will kill you, Sorey. Once and for all!"_ This whole scene was very uncharacteristic for the young male, and Sorey could only look at him in shock.

"Mikleo..."

" _I have a new arte I save especially for you!"_ Before Sorey had a chance to react, Mikleo leapt forward, his staff turning into an axe made of ice before he hit Sorey. _"I'll crush you! Again...and again! That's my...Final Prayer!"_ He then dropped his staff and leapt into the air, his arms open wide. Suddenly, a gust of powerful, surging water came from his open arms and hit Sorey.

When the hellionized Mikleo hit the ground, he saw that Sorey was unconscious, and Dezel was recovering from the aftershock of the blast, as well as Lailah and Edna. He smirked to himself before slowly walking forward, his hand outstretched, a sharp piece of ice in his hand. " _Hm...this is the end of the Shepherd-"_ Before he struck down Sorey, he noticed something on the ground beside Sorey's hand that wasn't his sword. He picked it up and gasped.

" _Muse's circlet...My circlet...Sorey."_ He dropped his staff in shock.

"Come, sweet oblivion and banish the darkness..."

"Wait, Lailah!" He then grunted as her papers wrapped around him, creating a barrier around him.

"Silent Apocalypse!" Mikleo screamed, before falling to the ground, unconscious next to Sorey.

* * *

Sorey woke up with a groan before sitting up, looking around. "How did I get in my...Mikleo!" He realized he was back in an inn bed, Mikleo next to him. At the mention of his name, Mikleo groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"S-Sorey? Where are we? What happened? My head feels all-"

"Mikleo!" Sorey wrapped Mikleo in a hug, starting the water seraph to the point of screaming.

"Don't do that! You startled me!"

"Sorry but...are you alright?" He grabbed Mikleo's slender hand and thumbed it.

"I think so. What about you? That was a powerful arte."

"I'll live. I'm just glad you're safe."

"...I'm sorry Sorey."

"For what?" He wrapped Mikleo in his arms once more, his chest against Mikleo's back.

"For causing everyone so much trouble."

"There's no need to apologize. How about we tell the others we're alright?"

"...Maybe later...I'm still exhausted. You have a habit of waking me up early." Sorey laughed and Mikleo cracked a smile before they both laid back down.

"Alright. Goodnight Mikleo."

"Goodnight Sorey." And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I'm finished with my very first Tales fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed! If you guys enjoyed and would like to see more, comment or PM me. I can do Tales of Zestiria, and I'm in the process of playing Tales of Xillia and Tales of the Abyss. I'll let you guys know when I'm done with them.**

 **See you guys l8tr!**


End file.
